Little Red Riding Anzu
by animechick9000
Summary: this story inolves hot-looking grannys, pervy wolves and a boy who cried wolf. Summary sucks sorry! Thornshipping


Once a upon a time, there was girl named Anzu. She wore a cute red hood, earning her the name of little red riding hood even though she's 17. Anyway her grandmother once got very sick.

"Red! Come here at once! Your grandma's sick and I need you to give her a basket!" shouted her mother named Isis. Then Anzu came in the kitchen.

"Kay, but gotta tell you mom, I doubt that woman is my grandmother. I mean she looks like she's 21. And she doesn't even have a single gray hair. Actally she makes you look old.", said Anzu as she took the basket. Isis gave her the _thank-you-captain-obvious _type of look that made Anzu shut-up. "Hey mom, I'm already 17 and I'm still doing this... Doesn't this feel wrong?"

"Of course not. You love your '**grandma**', and so do I. Anyway your brother Malik is in the hosptial, because he still says there's a wolf there... So you're in charge of delivering for your sick grandma." said Isis as she gave her a bottle of champane to put in the basket. Anzu then opened the door but Isis stopped her.

"Be very careful, Red riding hood. There are very pervy men out there.. They might try and take your innocence, do you remember what I taught you?" said Isis. Anzu looked like thought about it and nodded. "Okay just stay in the path and don't talk to strangers." Anzu nodded and said , "Yea mom, I'm 17 not 5 okay."

"Bye and also pick up some flowers for her." she shouted as Anzu started walking. "Sure!" shouted Anzu back. Then she began her jornery, but little did she know that she would meet someone very _**strange.**_

#########

In woods was a beast, that often ate human beings mostly vigin girls. It was a wolf, but a very handsome wolf. He often tricks maidens and eats them. He happen to walk near where our little hero was. And since our hero is a virgn it wasn't too hard to sniff her out.

"Oh my, seems I have a delicous treat running around. Well I was getting kind of hungry, guess today is my lucky day." he said as ran sneaky towards little red riding hood. Then when the moment was right he pounced her.

#########

Red was thinking about what kind of flowers to give to her grandma, 'Maybe I should give her sunflowers... nah she'll probloy throw them away.' But then she was knocked off guard. When she opened her eyes and saw a tan person with blondish hair and wolf features. The first thing she thought of him was the maybe her brother escaped the hosptial and decided to scare her. But she noticed that unlike her brother this person was strong. On top of that this person had spiked hair, that not even her brother would be stupid enough in order to spike his hair like this. 'If he's not Malik, then who is he...'

The wolf grabbed the maiden by the wrists, preventing for her to escape. Then when her eyes were opened, he notice that she wasn't begging for mercy like the other girls would. Then he looked into her eyes, they were navy marine blue. They had a sparkle and then he noticed how beautiful his victim was. She was cute, and had something his other victims never had. Sure his victims were very beautiful, but compared to her they were 70-year-old hags. There was another strange thing about her, she was looking at him confused instead of frighten. He let go of the girl, and saw her scatching her head. "Ouch, dude be careful." she said as she pouted. These acts she was making they were begging him to hug her and kiss her. He thought though for a minute. Meanwhile Red had her own thoughts. 'Man, I totally fell for it. Malik: 4 Anzu:5. Nice, little bro but not good enough.' She got up and was about to leave but the wolf grabbed her and pulled her towards his chest.

Instead of blushing and trying to pull away, she just figured she would played along with the actor, afterall it was her lost this time.

"Hello my dear, My name is Mariku. As you can see I'm a wolf, and a lonely one." he said in a flirty voice.

"Yea, and I'm a penguin**(*)**. Listen bud good one, can you tell Malik he won this round but next time he's sooo getting silmed." she said still being at his mercy.

"What are talking about my sweet?" asked Mariku as he held her very tightly.

"Wait- you're a real wolf. Huh maybe he wasn't that crazy... Anyway 'Mariku' I have to get going... so bye. Sorry for the confusion and let's meet again.." she said as she pulled out and started walking the path her mother told her to walk. Mariku just blinked, no girl had ever rejected his good looks and flirty voice. Then that would mean that she was his rightful mate. She was the witty person who will end his lonelness. Then he did the only thing he would of thought of. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Nobody had ever reject me..." he said. Now Anzu was struggling. 'What a creep! Maybe he's a perv..' she thought, but she didn't hear Mariku say "and that kind of person deserves to stay by me."

"Yeah, and I so happened to be that nobody." she said as struggled.

"R-really? You're going be the nobody that is going to stay by my side forever?!" he shouted as he hugged her and smiled. He had done it! He had found his special person. On the other hand Anzu was sweatdropping.

"Wait what!? Your crazy! I-I" she shouted but was interupped by a kiss. Her eyes were wide and this time she was blushing.

Mariku kissed her and she felt so good. She tasted like aricopts. Now he had kiss her, she was all his. And if anyone decides to take his mate alway from him, they would die a very painful death... He would make them suffer every minute of thier pathetic lives. Then he release her from the kiss, because of oxgen. But Red was blushing and trying to catch her breath.

"Listen... You wreido... I didn't mean it like that... I mean come on you don't know my name." she as she started to walk away from him.

"Then may I have your name?" , he asked in a gentlemanly voice. Anzu thought it over and said, "My name is Anzu, but people call me Little Red Riding Hood for some strange reason. But I happened to like being called Red."

"Red huh?" he said as put his fingers to his chin, making him look thoughtful.

"Yep. Now if don't mind..." she said as she about to leave. Then he grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Now Red, let's us marry and make offspring. Speaking of which... how many do you want? I was thinking about 8 or 6. But I want to heard your thoughts." he said as he walked to the oppsite path of her grandma. Anzu quickly paniced but then had an idea.

"Hey.. Mariku." she said timidly.

"Yes my love."

"We're married right?"

"Yes.."

"Then let's play hide- and -seek!" she said as she smirked. Mariku looked confused and then asked, "What?"

"Yea, it's..um.. a traditon in my village... yea. Anyway if the groom wins in less than 6 hours then that means good luck for the couple." she said as the wolf put her down. He looked like he was thinking about it. 'Come on buy it. buy it. buy it!' she thought as she hoped that he would believe her.

"Oh I get it. A person should should always know where his mate is and you're testing if I would find you no matter what, right?" he said as he smiled. 'Oh how clever is my mate!' he thought.

"Yea, you should go count and I'll hide." she said as she strated to walk of, but he smirked and grabbed her wrist and said, "But remember, when I win..I get whatever I want." Then he blew her a kiss and turn around.

"What number should I count to?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Umm... 200, I guess..." she said as she ran as fast she could. Meanwhile Mariku was counting, he was thinking of all the fun they would have.

Red ran as fast as she could not stopping one minute to take her breath. Then she stopped and turn around. She sighed and fell to the ground. ' Finally, but wait he's was a wolf. He could sniff his way to me. Unless...' she thought as she turned to a field of flowers. Then she jumped towards it and was wearing their nice frangnce. "That way he can't find me, now about the flowers I should give grandma...' But little did Anzu know that Mariku was a surpisely fast counter.

"198..199..200, ready or not my bride, Here I come!" he shouted as he started running towards the path. Red heard this and ducked. Just as Red thought Mariku was smelling around for her. Mariku was sniffing for her. But her scent was finish in the path.

"Huh.. She must've had prefume on. Tricky wife .. No matter what I will find you before the time limit my dear~! he shouted as he followed the path. Red didn't noticed he was going towards her grandma house, so she contiued to pick flowers.

############

Meanwhile Mariku found a cute-looking innocent cottage. 'Oh so did is where she is, I wonder if she in there, better yet she's in there with my suprise!' he thought as an image of Anzu wearing nothing but her usual red hood. And this Anzu was begging, "Please Mister wolf, Don't eat me!' and was blushing and had cute tears. This picture made Mariku nosebleed, and say "Oh yea baby." He walked towards the cottage and knocked.

"Red? Is that you?" said a female voice. He frowned and his sick and pevry fasticnies were destoryed. 'Oh well, I can always eat. Wait Red?!' he thought as he remembered when she told him her name.

_Flashback: _

_"Then may I have your name?" , he asked in a gentlemanly voice. Anzu thought it over and said, "My name is Anzu, but people call me Little Red Riding Hood for some strange reason. But I happened to like being called Red." _

_"Red huh?" he said as put his fingers to his chin, making him look thoughtful. _

_End of Flashback_

'She knows Red huh? Maybe she's the reason Red's out here. I won't eat her since she's the reason that I found my rightful soulmate.' he thought as he said "Yes, It's me Red!" in a weird imation of her voice.

"Red, if you were sick you would have stayed home." said the woman inside the house. Then Mariku opened the door and went to the bedroom where the woman was. What he saw a very sexy woman with giant breasts. She had blonde hair and violet eyes. She aslo happened to wear an old lady sleeping wear. "You're not Red... Not that I'm complaining sweetheart." she said winking. Of course it didn't have a effect on Mariku since he was now devoted to Red no matter what. "So how do you know Red?" she said.

"I'm her husband actally. " he said bluntly. The woman looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled.

"Oh I can't believe Red got hitched!" she shouted as she hugged Mariku. "I can't believe she didn't invite to the wedding!" she said as she pouted. "Anyway as Red's husband, you should know that I'm Anzu' granny. "

"Granny?..." asked Mariku not-believe the beautiful lady.

"That's right pumkin!"

"Really, I thought you were her aunt or something, But Grandmother?!" he said as twitch his eye.

"Wow, if you weren't Red's I would definently take you for myself!" she said as winked again.

"Anyway Red's comin' here right?" he asked.

"Yea, why?"

"It's because me and her are playing hide- and - seek, winner gets whatever they want..._**Anything they want...**_" he said as he drooled. Mai rosed an eyebrow and then looked thoughtful.

"Huh...If you're going to win... Why not make it kinky?" she said with a devilish expression and winked yet again. Marik looked confused but then Mai whispered into his ear. Then he had his as devilish as Mai.

0000000000000

Anzu had decided on roses, so she kept walking, thinking of the strange charatcer she met earlier. 'Man, what a weirdo... But he was kind of cute... WHAT I'M I THINKING?! Sure he's handsome but other than that he's a frickin' perv! I mean who the hell falls in love at first sight, that sort of thing happens only in fairytales(**)!' She also happen to have a red blush matching her hood. 'I guess me coming here is better than malik, I mean he would break down and cry again.' She looked up and saw a small cottage.

"Finally! All I have to do is give her the food, and talk to her. Then it's good bye granny!" she said as knocked on the door.

"Come in~" said a rough voice. 'Man, granny more sicker than I originally thought.' thought Red as she opened the door, and looked around. Something about this didn't feel right...

"Granny?" she said as she got near the bedroom. The bedroom door was closed. She slowly search for it and turn the nob. "Grandma?" she whispered she stuck her head out the door. She walked towards the bed where her 'grandma' rested. When she got there there was something alright but it was anything but her granny. The figure on the bed was strange-looking almost like... a man...with a tail. She had wide eyes and started to walk back but the figure stood up and walked towards her. She saw who it really was ... she tried to open the door and run away from the smirking figure, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her bridal style, and laid her carefull place in the bed. She was panting and blushing like in his fanstey but not naked -yet. Mariku never saw something so adorablely cute before. _**He could just eat her**_. He about to kiss her but got interupped by Red.

"My, Granny you've got bigger and muscler ." she said sacastilly with an anger look on her face. 'Oh she wants to play this game? Well...Who am I to disappoint?' he thought as he smirked even more.

"Well you know granny likes to eat and do excerise .." he said as he took off her red hood.

"Well _**granny **_, why do are you so strange... Or should I say Mariku!?" she shouted as struggled. Mariku could only chuckle at this.

"Well guess I won our little game my sweet wife~" he said as he licked her neck.

"Let go of me! And what happened to my grandmother, you fiend!" she shouted. Mariku loved this, sure he was sad about the fiend comment but then it felt to excite him with great joy to know his bride was a fiesty one and not one of those easily broken type. "WELL!?" she shouted.

"She's safe my dear.. I wouldn't have the guts to kill my in-laws..Only if they don't bother us." he said with a taunting voice as he bit her neck (AC9000: Yes, with his fangs. But edward still sucks!). Anzu gasped, Mariku was so pleased to hear to such cute sounds from his bride. On the other hand Anzu felt like murdering him. "There my sweet, now male humans or wolves will think before they act." he said in possevie voice. Anzu looked confused, and Mariku noticed. "Well when a wolf like me bites a female in the neck then the female insantly becomes the wolf's mate" he explained.

"Okay..." she said she tried kicking him in his _private _spot, but her leg was being held down by another leg. Then he kissed her, and savored her but Anzu blushed and struggle even more. But then the door opened wide..

To reval a angry Isis with a frying pan, a fangirlish looking Mai, and a panicing Malik.

"WHO THE FU*K DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO MOLEST MY DAUGHTHER" shouted Isis. But Mai then flag her arms in front of Isis.

"Now sweetheart it's not rape when she wants it" Mai said as she sweatdropped and smiled nervously.

"Actally this is kinda of rape." said Anzu with a obvious look.

"Well...Come on kids, I'll take you guys to McYugi's (***), while Anzu finishes here." said Mai she put an arm around Malik and Isis tempting them to go, but then Malik broke and tackled Mariku.

"YOU!" shotued Malik as he pointed a finger to Mariku's chest. "I've lived my entire life in a metal instution because of your kind." he said as he narrow eyes towards him.

"Techiclly it was part your fault Malik." said Anzu.

"Shut up you're not helping! What are you thinking about marrying a wolf! You know I'm scared of them!"

"Well actaclly, I didn't have much of a chose here.."

"Wait you feel misable and sad about this." asked Malik with wide eyes.

"Well, I won't go that far, but little bit." said Anzu as she rubbed her head.

"I love too!" shouted Mariku as he got Malik off of him and hugged Anzu.

"Get off of me!" said Anzu as she tried pushing him away but since she was smaller and weaker it fail horrbily. Malik looked like he was thinking about this, then he smiled.

"Well.. I hope you and your lover find pure happiness, Anzu." he said as smirked and patted Mariku's back. Everyone in the room looked surpised and had wide eyes. Mariku even stopped cuddling Anzu, but still held her down. Isis was the first person to talk.

"What the hell!" she shouted. Malik just wore a smirk.

"Well, if Anzu marrys a wolf, I would be panic of course. But at least I know if I ever go the hosptial again, My sister would still be toutured." he said he smiled at Anzu.

"I hate you, you know that right?" she said as struggled to get out of the hold.

"I know , but as your big brother it's my job!" he said. Mai spun around and shouted, "YAY! 3-2! Red getting married!" Anzu blushed and Mariku started her cuddle her again.

"Don't worry Red-chan, I'll love you forever and ever." he said as Anzu just blinked and looked at him. Her family just left to McYugi's as her granny's treat. So there was no one there, still he just hug her and not molest her.

"You know... no one here right?" she asked while looking down on the ever so interesting floor. Mariku just buried his face in her hair and said, "So?"

"Aren't a perv? Don't you feel like molesting me or something?" she said confused. Mariku just grin and hug her tightly.

"Of course, but inside I feel something nice and warm. And it's telling me not to molest now, and cuddle you. It's because you're so cute Anzu-chan. And promise you I'll never leave your side, because I love you." he said as he lightly blushed. Anzu blushed and swore her heart was beating more rapidly than usual. Then she saw his violet eyes, that looked her with a strange emotion. She acted on instict and hugged him back. Mariku looked surpised, but then hugged her back. Anzu tried to get away but she couldn't because it felt so warm and conforting. Like she belonged with him.

"Hey Mariku, isn't this weird." she asked as she still hugged him.

"Yea, but look at me . I'm not the average husband, right?" he said as he hugged her even tightier. She just smiled and hugged him tightier. Both of them feeling a tight funny feeling in their chests.

0000000000

Two hours later:

Malik and Isis came to the small house, Mai went to las Vegas with a handsome man she met in McYugi's.

"Anzu?" shouted Isis. Malik looked in the room but she wasn't there.

"You this means!" asked Malik as he looked over towards his mother.  
"Yes...It's means..." she said but was interupped by her son's shout.

"Yes! This mean I'm only child again!" he shouted as Isis stared at him with an anime vein in her head.

0000000000

As for Mariku and Anzu they eloped to a faraway place and lived in a forest. They had 6 kids with wolf ears and tails. They visited Anzu's family once around the year.

They lived happy ever after,

THE END

**Thank you for reading! I happen to like thornshipping and little red riding hood, so why not mix them together. **

**(*)= If you do not get this joke, please visit Yu-gi-oh the abriged series .com and save me trouble. That is before we slaught you.**

**(**)= ironic isn't it? (sweatsdropped) **

**(***)= I don't know when this happened **

**Read and review people!**


End file.
